Aya's daughter
by Angel of Death and light
Summary: after Touya's death, not good at summeries so here it is


1 Aya's daughter  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Ayashi no ceres, the people who do are my idols  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As Aya went through labor she cried out in pain and looked at her husband Touya with tears in her beautiful eyes. Touya smiled as he held her hand, his green eyes watching his wife with a quietness of a man at peace with the world. 'This child's birth starts the countdown until my…. My death.' Touya thought quietly as he heard the child's scream. Aya's face calmed from its pain filled expression and as the doctors fixed the child so it could be held by its mother, Aya looked at Touya a small smile playing on her face. "Here we are Mrs. Mikage." The doctor said as the child was placed in Aya's arms, her screams softening to coos as she saw her mother. Aya smiled at her baby and then frowned as a voice in the back of her head said, 'Awww…. She is as cute as my first child was. Aya, I'm here because I sensed evil.' Aya frowned but smiled as she handed Touya the baby. Touya took the baby and smiled down at her with love in his quiet eyes. A few minutes later, a nurse came in and said, "We need to take the baby to the nursery so that we can get it ready to leave. The doctor told me to tell you; the good news is that you will be going home this after noon." Aya smiled and cheered feebly as she felt the last of her energy drain from her body. "Touya, I'm going to rest until we leave, so please wake me when its time." Aya said before going right to sleep. Touya nodded and walked into the waiting room to see Yuhhi and Suzumi sitting sipping tea. Yuhhi looked at Touya with worried eyes and when Touya smiled happily he sighed quietly. "She is a beautiful baby and will be leaving today." Touya said in the normal monotone that everyone was used to. Yuhhi watched him and thought angrily, 'Aya will loose her husband and then I will have to care for her? Why is it that I must hide my feelings for Aya just so that I can care for her baby.' As the hours passed and the doctors were finished checking the baby for any diseases, they told Touya that him and his wife were allowed to go home. Touya woke Aya up quietly and gained a worried look when he saw the distress in her crystal blue eyes. "What's wrong Hun?" Touya asked as he connected their lips for a soft kiss. Aya smiled and shook her head, saying quietly, "Nothing is wrong, I just dreaming about the past." As the weeks passed Aya realized that her daughter was growing quickly and by the time Aya and Touya's daughter, Hope, was a month old she was the size of a eight year old and acted, looked, and spoke like an eight year old. On Hope's 4th birthday the event everyone had been waiting for occurred.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As Aya sat next to the casket, her blue eyes filled with tears. Her beautiful daughter stood next to her eyes quiet her face blank. Aya closed her eyes against the tears but they still fell down her cheeks. Hope looked at her mother and wiped the tears away from her mother's cheeks with her lithe fingers. " 'Kaasan, don't cry. Papa wouldn't like to see the tears, also the tears don't suit you. You should be smiling and not crying." Hope said wisely, her 14-year-old eyes glistening with tears. Even for only being actually a 4 year old her body and mind had sped up to that of a 14 year old. "Mommy why is it that I was born 4 years ago yet I look like and act like I'm 14?" Hope asked her eyes going to her father's casket. She walked and placed a hand on her father's casket. "Your Father was the same way but he grew up in 12 days. But I guess since you are not totally mana like your father you didn't totally grow up as fast him." Aya explained as she a stood up and hugged her daughter tightly, as her tears came again. Hope hugged her mother but when she pulled back she saw a woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. Hope screamed and stepped backwards before a shot rang out. Blood spurted out of the wound and the woman collapsed whispering, "I tried Aya…My tennyo powers were not strong enough." Before Aya faded in and Hope stood in awe for a moment before screaming for help. Yuhhi stood just over a hill and jumped when he heard the shot and then Hope's screaming. As he approached he heard Hope's screams become more angry and loud. Hope held her mother and screamed into the air as she rocked her body covered in blood splotches. Yuhhi realized the multiple bodies of Mikage agents around Hope and so he ran over and covered Hope's mouth with his to quiet her. Hope looked at him startled and when Yuhhi's mouth left hers she looked at him with confused eyes. "We don't need your screams to attract anymore people." Yuhhi said as his eyes floated down to Aya her face calm and small smile on her face. "Kaasan said a woman named Ceres kept her alive long enough for her to say she loved me and that not to be sad, that my Kaasan was finally going to happy in Heaven with Papa and Ojiisan. Then she died." Hope's voice was on the verge of tears, her dark red hair looking like gold in the sunlight. Suzumi walked over and lightly lifted Aya with her mind. Hope got up and looked around before running her lithe legs towards the trees that surrounded the cemetery. As Hope pumped her legs and arms to make her go as fast as possible, Suzumi lifted Aya and placed her into the casket with Touya before saying," She is more like her mother then she knows, go and get her Yuhhi. Your now her father and mother, you need to make sure that you don't hurt her and be careful of her tennyo powers." Yuhhi looked up in shock as his eyes were torn from his love to look at Suzumi. "How do ya know she has tennyo powers?" Yuhhi asked in surprise. But Suzumi just looked at Yuhhi and saw in his eyes the love he held there for the woman in front of him. Yuhhi got up and walked more like stomped, after Hope. After he reached the forest he walked calmly his eyes scanning the trees for any sign of Hope. As he got deeper in the forest he heard a faint breathing and sobbing. He headed to where he heard the sobbing and found Hope with her head in her knees and her shoulders shaking. When Yuhhi stepped into the clearing her head shot up and even with her red eyes, her beauty shined through. Yuhhi saw this and waved her over. Hope ran over and when she hit Yuhhi her eyes closed to hold back the tears. " Yuhhi, why did they have to leave me?" Hope asked as she felt her body growing weak from her crying. Yuhhi shrugged and silently led Hope back to where Suzumi was waiting for them. Suzumi smiled and got in the car her kimono swishing slightly in the movement. Hope got in and looked out the window her mind hiding in the memories of her mother and father, her chest aching in the need to cry for her loved ones who abandoned her. Yet there was also anger there, an anger that seemed to be fanned by the deaths of the people she loved most. But soon sleep enveloped her in its warm embrace and she slept the dreamless sleep of the dead, yet Hope could fell the car stop, and strong arms pick her up tenderly. While she slept Suzumi sewed and Yuhhi slipped on his headphones while he made dinner. Hope's room was opposite of Yuhhi's, which in truth was Aya's old room. When she awoke she sat up and almost automatically got up and dressed in a long sundress that had been placed out for her. The sundress reached the ground and reached her mid-upper arm. The front dipped down slightly, and from the bottom of the dip it buttoned down her front. When Hope finished she pulled her hair back in a French braid. The braid ended right before her butt and so she then placed the braid in to a bun before leaving her room. She followed the voices that came from down the hall only to find Suzumi and Yuhhi talking over tea. Hope walked in her bare feet making only little swishing sounds on the hard wood floor. Suzumi looked up at her and smiled as she handed a small cup of mint tea to Hope. Hope welcomed it and sipped quietly as Yuhhi got up and then brought in a platter with everyone's dinner on it. Mrs. Q appeared and sat next to Suzumi as everyone began to eat the grilled mackerel. Suzumi looked at Yuhhi with knowing eyes but Yuhhi was looking at Hope with parental eyes since Hope wasn't eating. Hope excused her self and walked out of the house and out of the complex that Suzumi's house had been in cased in. Her hurried walking turned into running as she felt her heart being pulled to a place unknown to her. When she finally stopped she found she was at a large home and when she closed her eyes and with her mind's eye saw the door open she found that the iron door in front of her had creaked open. So Hope squeezed in and then looked at the large oak tree that sat in front of her, its limps seeming to lift to the sky and to tickle it with its thin branches. Hope walked in and tried to be quiet as she climbed the tree yet with every branch it seemed to scream out with creaks. When she reached the top she looked out through the green foliage and watched as people in suits were directing men in moving outfits. Hope nearly cried out when she saw her so called foster family pulling up. But when they passed where she was hiding, she sighed quietly. "Kaasan always said I was a trouble maker but now that I have to live with these goofs they are going to learn that I'm not going to accommodate another person stepping in as my parents." Hope whispered angrily as she watched them talk with the men in suits and then she felt her self being pushed and she looked back to see her papa staring at her a smile on his face as he spread wings and flew to Heaven. As she fell she closed her eyes and hoped when she hit the ground she would be as dead as her father but when she landed there was a grunt and strong arms that caught her that held her in a tight yet comfortable hold. When Hope looked over she saw the face of Yuhhi she saw a head band on his head with a sign on that Hope fell in love with immediately. But Hope jumped from his arms and did a back flip to get at least a foot away from him. Her green eyes ignited in an angry flame before becoming cold and stone like a move that she had learned from her father. "Why did you come? You would have let my mother do what she wanted at my age yet since I have no parents I can't just find a place to blow off some steam. I wish she was alive that way she could get you all off my back and I could be treated like the adult I am!" Hope yelled as she walked towards Yuhhi and slapped him across the face that had left an angry red handprint on his cheek. She smirked then and jogged to the sidewalk and hailed a cab. But before the cab reached Hope, Yuhhi picked her up and threw her on to his shoulder and began walking to the car Mrs. Q, Suzumi, and he had come in. He tossed her in unceremoniously in the back seat and got in to restrain her before she could climb out the other door. Since Yuhhi had Hope's wrists, she just looked out the window and let her mind wander over the foggy memories from when she was really little. Her mind flashed with the sight of a woman in a hospital that her and Aya had visited and Hope had been told that this was her grandmother. Hope just looked at the woman and tried not to shudder as her chest stopped moving and the machines screamed the death of the beautiful woman in front of her, Hope remembered that her mother had broke down and looked at Touya for some help. Touya just held her mother his empty arm going out to Hope. But Hope just looked at his arm in a quiet fascination. Hope pushed that memory away and searched for one that was happy yet the only one she found was one of a day at the park and she had commented at the gun on papa's belt. She had been told not to worry but when her mother had screamed, her papa was up like lightning and running to her. Hope shook her head and smirked as Yuhhi led her to her room and shut her door. Hope ran to her backpack that they had gotten while Suzumi stopped by her house. When she opened it she found the choker her papa had given her the day before his death. She slipped it on and began to sob as she held on to her necklace. Unknowingly she fell asleep and as she lay there Yuhhi opened the screen separating their rooms and saw that Hope's dress had slipped up. Yuhhi felt his body react to the show of Hope's slim and pale legs, so he silently closed the divide and turned his music up loud enough so that no one could hear his grunts of delight.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Suzumi looked in on Hope to find her quietly slumbering and even through the music, she could here Yuhhi. She smiled and lifted Hope and placed her on the futon that was her bed. She also covered Hope up with the warm covers. Suzumi lightly kissed Hope's forehead before stepping out and heading to her room to sleep since nightfall had fallen gracefully upon the town. When morning fell Hope awoke after noon and Suzumi looked at Hope as she walked in. Suzumi began to look at Hope quietly and watched as Hope sipped at her mint tea. 'She only drinks mint tea, and her eyes change so sharply now that Yuhhi has stepped into the room.' Suzumi thought as she watched Hope's eyes change from happy as she talked to Mrs.Q, but when Yuhhi walked in with a sleepy face and sat next to Suzumi. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sipped it while staring at the wall in front of him. "Mrs. Q, Have I been enrolled at school yet?" Hope asked with a quiet voice that she now seemed to think was necessary for herself. Mrs. Q looked up and said in her normal chipper voice, "Yes Miss Hope. You are the same age as Mr. Yuhhi so you will probably be in most of your classes." Hope looked at Mrs. Q in horror. Her mind reeled as she thought of having that nosy prick in her classes. But she just passively looked at Suzumi and then stood up and walked out heading to her room, her steaming cup of tea in hand. Since school was not for another day she set her school uniform out and placed the gray laptop she had been given for her last birthday before her parent's deaths. When she finished she drained her cup and climbed into her bed to try and sleep. 


End file.
